vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Venom Clairvoyant
Summary The Venom Clairvoyant is one of the Top Five members of Hyakki Yakou, each of them considered a monster that holds power that would allow one to conquer a continent if used correctly. Her role is that of an ultimate observation equipment, and she's the younger sister of the Illness Magic User. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-C physically, likely 9-B with handguns Name: Venom Clairvoyant (real name unknown) Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Female Age: 25+ Classification: Human, Miko, Specialist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Clairvoyance, Enhanced Senses (Can perceive changes in history and destiny), Precognition, Power Bestowal (Can grant precognition to multiple allies), Expert Marksmanship, Death Manipulation (Her bullets kill anyone without Type 1 Immortality in one hit), Sleep Manipulation (Can put Type 1 Immortals to sleep) Attack Potency: Likely Street level physically, likely Wall level with handguns (By holding supernatural power they should be much more powerful than normal handgun bullets) Speed: Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (Can fight Illness Magic User), likely higher reactions with precognition Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Likely Street level Stamina: Likely high Range: Dozens of meters with handguns, unknown with support powers Standard Equipment: Two handguns Intelligence: Above average, she's one of Hyakki Yakou's top specialists Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, her bullets can be destroyed before they apply their effect on the enemy's body Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Clairvoyance:' The Venom Clairvoyant uses the tales of insects warning of incoming danger by raising multiple insects inside her own body. Because of that, she has a powerful clairvoyance ability that allows her to predict the future. She can easily evade enemy attacks despite her blindness. She can also use this to predict how the enemy will try to stop or dodge her attacks to slip past their defenses. It is said that she can exterminate an entire enemy force by dancing in a circle and accurately shooting her guns while never looking down their sights or hiding behind cover. Additionally, her clairvoyance allows her to perceive changes in history and destiny, as she could warn Hyakki Yakou that the Aburatori was changing the timeline by interfering with the past, and she was one of the first targets of the Bloodstained Zashiki Warashi's destiny interference. Her insects can produce high affinity with anyone's body and can input the data of any incoming danger into a human's mind, which allows her to send them outside her body to automatically wake up anyone sleeping or unconscious like the ultimate alarm clock. She can also lend her precognition ability to her allies. Their eyes will shine will a pale red light while they are receiving the Venom Clairvoyant's support. However, the more she spreads her power the less accurate it'll be. *'Three Corpse Bullets:' The Venom Clairvoyant's magazines don't contain bullets, they hold dried and balled up larva to use the story of the Three Corpses, three supernatural parasite bugs the size of a fingertip that hide on a human's body and steal their lifespan. Venom Clairvoyant can freely regulate their destructive power so that instead of killing Youkai and other supernatural creatures, the "bug bullets" will simply put them to sleep for an indefinite amount of time by stealing their strength. However, this is only achievable because Youkai and other supernatural creatures have an immortal body and no concept of lifespan and little concept of aging. If used on a human (and presumably any other living creature with a limited lifespan) they will be instantly killed by the bullets no matter how much she drops their power. There seems to be a small lag between the bullets entering the enemy's body and the supernatural power they hold being applied, which means that someone who knows how they work can avoid death by destroying the bullets before they activate. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Life and Death Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Blind Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9